


you are inside me like my pulse

by Evoxine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: When Sehun's ex-boyfriend refuses to leave him alone, he decides that fake-dating his best friend is the solution.





	you are inside me like my pulse

Someone knocks on the door, two sharp raps reverberating through the room. Whoever’s outside doesn’t wait for a shout of affirmation before opening the door and striding in. Yet, Jongin doesn’t even bother looking up from his half-finished paper for POL369 (Media and Politics), already aware that it’s his best friend walking in.

“Junmyeon not here?” Sehun asks, dropping his backpack down by Jongin’s bed.

Junmyeon is Jongin’s roommate, and has been for the past two years. They’re both majoring in Political Science, and Jongin met the other student at a departmental event during his freshman year. Jongin counts himself lucky – Junmyeon’s a great roommate and an equally great friend, both of which some students are still unable to find for themselves. Of course, he would prefer to room with Sehun, his best friend since they were both little seven-year-olds, but the university prefers to pair students up according to their majors.

“Nah,” Jongin says, finger flying over the keyboard as he types out another two sentences. He re-reads them, frowns, and proceeds to delete a few words. “He’s at some club meeting.”

Sehun flops down onto Jongin’s bed, and Jongin hears the rustling of papers before a sheaf is brandished in front of his face.

“What’s that? Your psych paper?”

“Yep,” Sehun says, popping the _p_. “Guess what I got?”

“An A+?”

Sehun laughs, rolling closer to Jongin. “An A, but thanks for the confidence.”

Jongin gives his friend a grin. “Your best cheerleader, remember?”

“You would never let me forget it,” Sehun says fondly.

Sehun turns away to put his essay back into his backpack, and Jongin decides it’s time for a break. He drains the rest of his lukewarm soda, tossing the empty can into the trash with a grimace. He’s just about to ask Sehun to accompany him to the cafeteria for some actual coffee when Sehun’s phone pings.

The expression that comes over Sehun’s face when he glances at the screen of his phone is not a pleasant one.

“Fucking hell,” he mutters, swiping the notification away and locking his screen.

“Who’s that,” Jongin asks, reaching out for Sehun’s phone. Sehun gives it to him with a sigh.

“Erik,” Sehun answers. “He’s been sending me dozens of texts every day, ever since we broke up.”

Jongin frowns. He unlocks Sehun’s phone – they share a password – and scans through the aforementioned messages. His eyes widen at the sheer desperation and persistence he reads.

“Shit dude,” he says, scrolling up. “He _really_ wants you back.”

“This behaviour is exactly why I dumped him,” Sehun groans. “Why does he think acting like this is gonna make me want to get back together with him?”

Feeling sorry for his friend, Jongin reaches over and squeezes his knee. “At least he isn’t following you around, right?”

The glare that Sehun levels on him has Jongin wincing. “Fuck, he follows you around?”

“I had to run here from class,” Sehun grits. “I only managed to lose him because students flooded out of the science building right when I passed it.”

Jongin joins Sehun on the bed, the latter settling his head onto Jongin’s lap almost immediately. Fingers settle into Sehun’s hair, and Sehun hums in contentment, eyes fluttering shut.

“You wanna go to that house party with me tonight?” Jongin asks. “Maybe you’ll meet a cute guy? Take your mind off Erik’s creepy ass.”

“Yeah sure,” Sehun replies, eyes still closed as his foot taps out a random beat against the bedframe. “Are the others going?”

“They should be,” Jongin says. “I’ll ask, but you know them – they wouldn’t turn down free booze if they can help it.”

Sehun snorts, and Jongin smiles down at his friend, pleased to see that the crease between his eyebrows is finally gone.

 

 

 

  
Everyone gathers at Jongin’s room – it’s one downside, Jongin thinks, of having your roommate be in your circle of friends as well – to catch up and pass some weed amongst each other before heading to the party. Jongin’s slipping on a tee when Baekhyun enters, immediately filling the room with energy the second he hollers out a greeting.

“I brought the good shit, and I’m ready to get hammered,” Baekhyun announces, wrapping an arm around Junmyeon’s neck. Chanyeol lets out a loud _whoop_ in response, and Junmyeon finds himself struggling to breathe when Chanyeol pulls both him and Baekhyun in for a hug.

Jongin moves out of the way, letting Sehun step in to raid his closet.

“What should I wear,” Sehun ponders, voice a little muffled as he sticks his head into clothes.

“Well, do you wanna get laid or just have someone’s tongue down your throat,” Jongin says, dipping two fingers into his tub of hair wax.

Eyes trained on the mirror, Jongin hears Sehun mutter under his breath as he rifles through Jongin’s clothes. Once he’s done fixing his hair, Jongin turns around and steps over to where Sehun’s got two different tops clutched in his hands.

“Wear the tank,” Jongin says, plucking the garment out of Sehun’s hand. “It’s just a little tight on you – shows off your physique without being too obnoxious about it.”

“Okay,” Sehun says, shrugging out of his shirt and pulling the tank on. “Good?”

Jongin appraises him, gaze sliding up and down Sehun’s frame. “Yeah, good.”

Satisfied, Sehun turns around to style his own hair, grabbing Jongin’s hair wax off the shelf without a second thought. Jongin leaves him to it, allowing Minseok to pull him over to the open window for a drag of a blunt.

 

 

 

  
The air is stifling and occasionally odd-smelling, but the booze is cold enough to keep Jongin in the house. He's busy chatting up a girl when someone grabs his upper arm in a vice-like grip, the force nearly causing Jongin to spill the drink in his hand.

“What the –” He turns around to see Sehun standing there, skin glimmering with a slight sheen of sweat and colour riding high on his cheeks. There's a look of irritation in his eyes, and Jongin immediately excuses himself from his conversation in order to give Sehun his full attention. “What happened?”

“He's here,” Sehun spits. “Erik. He tried to get me alone just now; I had to throw my drink at his face _after_ I yelled at him in order to get away. I really hate how we have so many mutual friends.”

“Fuck,” Jongin sighs. He drops his cup off on a relatively flat surface and reaches down for Sehun’s hand. They force their way through the crowd, managing to find a quiet corner in one of the rooms to come up with a plan.

Sehun slumps against a wall, agitated fingers plucking at the fabric clinging to his sweaty chest.

“He's gonna find me again, you know,” Sehun says, running a hand through his hair. The wax is losing its hold on the strands, and they won't stop falling into his eyes.

With a glance over his shoulder at the rambunctious crowd just a few feet away, Jongin steps in front of Sehun and attempts to hide him from view. He gets an amused smile in return.

“What? I'm not as tall as you, but it's the most I can do, okay.” He steps a little closer, the tips of their shoes bumping. “So what are you gonna do?”

“I don't know,” Sehun sighs, swiping at a bead of sweat running down his neck. He glances around, takes in the sight of drunk and high university students swapping spit, roaming hands, and discarded clothing on the ground. Then, his gaze lands on a familiar face, one that makes him want to punch someone in the gut. “Oh fucking hell, he found me.”

Jongin resists the urge to turn around. “Is he –”

“He's coming here oh my god,” Sehun mutters.

So Jongin does the only thing he can think of: he leans in and kisses his best friend, curling a hand around his neck and pressing their bodies close.

Surprisingly, Sehun doesn't baulk. He kisses back instantly, lips parting to allow Jongin to deepen it, and Jongin feels fingers fisting in his shirt.

Their mouths move slow, controlled, the slide of lips and tongues almost lazy. Jongin can taste cheap liquor and soda, but he focuses on the taste of Sehun that lies beneath all of that. It's not the first time they've kissed – they've known each other for over a decade and have been best friends for pretty much that entire time, and the number of people that have dared them to make out during parties is in the dozens.

In fact, it kind of feels like returning to a long-lost hobby. When they part, Jongin gets the sudden urge to kiss Sehun again, but he's stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Turning, he comes face to face with an enraged Erik.

“What do you want,” Jongin grunts. He shifts subtly, making sure Sehun's mostly covered by his body.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Erik demands, a vein near his temple slowly rising to press against his skin.

“For fuck's sakes, Erik,” Sehun says, winding an arm around Jongin's middle. “Leave me alone, alright? Move on. I have, so please stop acting like a fucking parasite.”

“Are you – Is he –”

“He's my boyfriend,” Sehun snaps. Jongin stays silent, thumb pressing gently against a spot near the base of Sehun's neck.

That vein is practically throbbing now.

“I know our paths will continue to cross in the future, but I'm not saying you can't come to parties if I'm there and shit like that. Just don't talk to me and stop texting me.”

With that, Sehun nudges Jongin's mouth back onto his with a hand cupping the side of Jongin's face.

The next time they part for air, Erik is gone, and Jongin's lips are burning.

“Thanks,” Sehun sighs. His head drops back, bouncing against the wall with a low thud. Jongin eyes the kiss-swollen sight of his lips.

“Yeah,” Jongin says. He takes a step back, thumbs at the corner of his mouth. “Anytime.”

 

 

 

  
At lunch a couple of weeks later, Sehun’s in the middle of wrestling a scone out of Baekhyun’s grasp when Jongin catches sight of Erik. Judging from the look on Erik’s face, he’s seen them too, and Jongin narrowly avoids rolling his eyes.

“Hey,” he says, bumping his knee into Sehun’s thigh. When Sehun turns to him, Jongin wipes at an imaginary smudge at the corner of Sehun’s mouth with his thumb. “Don’t look, but your obsessive ex is here. We’re gonna have to keep playing pretend if you want to keep him away.”

He almost laughs at the look on Sehun’s face.

“Obsessive what? What’s going on,” Baekhyun demands, the scone completely forgotten on its plate.

“We’re fake-dating,” Sehun informs him, lacing his fingers with Jongin’s and resting their joined hands on the table. “Remember Erik? The guy your friend introduced to me? Yeah, he’s been hassling me since we broke up a couple months ago.”

Junmyeon snorts. “So your solution to the problem is to fake-date your best friend.”

“It was an in-the-moment decision, okay,” Sehun says, taking a sip from his drink and passing it over to Jongin. “Besides, we’ll just keep up the act for a little while, until he buys it. Then we can end our fake relationship.”

Baekhyun tilts his head. “I guess it’s not too bad. Sometimes I’m convinced that you guys are secretly dating anyway.” He grins, then promptly swipes the scone from right under Sehun’s nose.

“He’s less of a handful as my fake-boyfriend than my best friend anyway,” Jongin jokes, leaning in to plant a kiss on Sehun’s temple. Sehun elbows him in the gut, but there’s a lovely smile on his face that Jongin manages to glimpse.

Across the table, Junmyeon and Baekhyun exchange a knowing look, but neither one chooses to pipe up.

 

 

 

  
It's oddly easy, Jongin realises, being Sehun's fake boyfriend. Sure, the PDA is new, but everything else...isn't.

They've always shared their food, their clothes, even their money. Sehun knows Jongin's PIN (his dog’s birthday), and Jongin knows Sehun's passwords (he only has two) for everything. They already do so many things together that finding excuses to be together and to “date” never becomes an issue. Waiting for each other after class when they have lectures in the same building is something that they've done for the past couple of years, and it just so happens that it's something couples do as well.

The PDA might be new, but even _that_ isn't hard to do. It's effortless; reaching out for the other's hand when they're walking around campus or sitting at a café, pulling the other into a hug, tangling fingers in each other's hair. There's no hesitation when they find themselves in positions where kissing is necessary – Erik seriously pops up everywhere –, and when Jongin learns that Sehun is a huge fan of forehead kisses, he gives them to him even when Erik isn't around to witness it.

Hell, disappearing into Jongin's room laughing tipsily is something that they've already done as well. Needless to say, the line between what's real and what isn't is very blurred.

 

 

 

  
“Why do you even like almond milk?” Sehun asks. He’s got a carton in his hands, weight resting on one leg as he scans the nutrition info with a critical eye. “Tastes weird.”

Jongin rolls his eyes and pushes the cart into Sehun’s foot. “You know I’m lactose intolerant, you fuck. Now give that back.”

“There’s _soy_ ,” Sehun says flatly, but he puts the carton into the shopping cart anyway.

They leave the dairy aisle, and Jongin finds himself following Sehun into the chip aisle, despite having made a pact to lay off unhealthy foods for the next two weeks.

“Sehun,” he begins, but Sehun shushes him and yanks the cart further down the aisle.

“Just one bag,” he pleads, turning his (ridiculously effective) puppy eyes on full blast. “I promise I’ll make it last a whole week.”

Jongin doesn’t even have to say anything – Sehun’s able to pinpoint the exact moment he gives in just by looking at him, and a grin spreads across Sehun’s face like wildfire.

“You’re the best,” Sehun says, dropping a bag of sour cream and onion chips into the cart. “You know that, right?”

“I know I am,” Jongin retorts. “Just for this, you can’t complain when I make you eat a whole tomato later tonight. _And_ you’re keeping the chips in my room.”

They bicker the whole way to the produce section, and Sehun has an exaggerated pout on his face during the entire duration of Jongin picking out the fruits and vegetables he wants. Jongin knows Sehun isn’t actually upset, of course, and he knows that Sehun will only be able to keep the act up for the next few minutes.

Sure enough, when he deposits a bag on oranges into the cart, Sehun walks over and rests his weight against Jongin’s side.

“Hey, let’s go to that bar Baekhyun’s been recommending. I wanna drink, but I don’t want to go to another party.”

“We’re not even supposed to be drinking,” Jongin reminds him, raising an eyebrow as he gestures to the bag of avocados in his hand. Sehun pulls a face.

“This stupid diet sucks,” Sehun complains.

Laughter bubbles out of Jongin’s throat. “It’s not a diet. It’s two weeks of clean eating because we’ve been partying too much and eating like shit recently. I’ll go to that bar with you after, I promise. Hey, I don’t want your arteries clogging because I failed to do my duty as your best friend and faux boyfriend.”

They make their way over to the cashiers, and Jongin unloads their groceries onto the belt as Sehun digs around in his back pocket for his wallet.

“Fine,” Sehun says, “but I want you to know I’m only doing this because you’re nice to me.”

With a waggle of his eyebrows, Jongin reaches over and pinches one of Sehun’s cheeks.

“You guys are cute together,” the cashier comments, bagging the carton of almond milk.

Jongin opens his mouth to correct her, but Sehun responds first. He shrugs, grins, and thanks her. Confused, Jongin turns to Sehun, but it all makes sense to him when he spies Erik entering the store.

 

 

 

  
The corner of the box of strawberries is scraping against his calf, and Jongin shifts the bag in his hands for what seems to be the twentieth time. Next to him, Sehun's going on about an upcoming music festival, all candid excitement as he considers spending extra money for better tickets.

“I'm not gonna go if you don't,” Sehun says. “So you better go.”

“That's peer pressure,” Jongin retorts, taking the stairs two at a time. He really needs to pee.

The second they step foot into Jongin's room, Jongin leaves Sehun to unpack all of their groceries into the mini fridge and escapes into the bathroom. He's washing his hands when he hears Sehun's voice, angry and raised, coming through the closed door.

There's a clench in his gut – Jongin exits the bathroom to see Erik standing by the doorway, jaw tight and brows drawn. He can't believe his eyes.

“Did you seriously follow us from the store?”

Sehun turns to him, the question evident in his eyes. He still has his bag of chips clutched in his hands.

“What, you didn't see him there?”

“No,” Sehun says slowly. Wait, then why did Sehun –

A loud thump jerks the both of them out of their reveries.

“You're _living_ together? You wouldn't move in with me when I asked and now you're living with _him_?”

Sehun's lip curls. “You asked me to move in with you a mere three months after we started dating. I've known Jongin for over a decade. So shut the fuck up and leave, or I'm calling Chanyeol and his goons over.”

Erik leaves, but not without flinging Junmyeon’s chair across the room. It lands with an ominous creak, and Sehun all but punches the guy when he shoves Erik out of the doorway and slams the door shut in his face.

“I need a drink,” Sehun announces, ripping the bag of chips open.

“Yeah, okay.” Fuck the diet.

 

 

 

  
They end up at a frat party, too wired up for a nice, upscale bar. Sehun knows just the right people, so in the time it took for Jongin to secure the both of them drinks, Sehun managed to snag a couple of blunts.

“Come on.” Grabbing Jongin's sleeve, Sehun drags him up the stairs and into a bedroom, where he ducks out of a window and scrambles up the side of the house onto the roof. It takes a bit of stretching on Jongin's part to pass the drinks up, but he makes it onto the roof relatively easily. They lie there on the shingles for a while, staring up at the dusting of stars in the night sky.

At some point, Sehun lights up a blunt and passes it over to Jongin before lighting the other. They smoke in silence as their cups of alcohol sweat between them, drops of condensation rolling down the roof.

Sitting up, Jongin grinds the blunt out and takes a large gulp of his drink. It burns on the way down, the mixer not enough to offset the razor-sharpness of vodka. He sucks air in through his teeth, brows drawing together, and he doesn't give his taste buds time to recover before he takes another mouthful.

The party is in full swing beneath them, but they're content with being on the periphery.

When Jongin glances over at Sehun, he sees that his friend’s sitting up too, the remnants of his blunt pinched between his fingers and his cup of alcohol almost gone.

“This is a lot of vodka,” Sehun comments, shaking the cup lightly. Jongin can hear the liquid slosh around. “Probably gonna hit hard in a little bit.”

With that, he drains the rest of his drink, drops the blunt into the cup, and flops back down. Jongin joins him, shoulders nearly knocking when he lowers himself down. His head is already starting to pound.

“Hey,” Sehun says, pressing his arm into Jongin's side. Jongin rolls his head around to look at him. “What do you think about me bleaching my hair?”

“I think it'd look nice.”

A shaped eyebrow lifts in contemplation. “Yeah?”

Jongin hums in assent, gaze locking in place with Sehun's. He sees Sehun lift a hand to sift through his hair, sees the same hand come back down to rest on Sehun's stomach. He sees the brief flit of Sehun's eyes down to his mouth before it returns to his eyes. He sees it happen once more, then twice more.

There's warm fire licking at his insides, and Jongin feels it in the tips of his fingers when he reaches up to brush them against Sehun’s jaw. Pink lips part just slightly, and Jongin raises himself on an elbow, using the slight change in angle to lean in and press a kiss to those lips.

It's chaste. When Jongin leans back, heart thudding, he sees how black Sehun's eyes have become, warm chocolate almost completely taken over by his pupils. They say nothing, and a crease forms between Sehun's eyebrows, a telltale sign of his brain working on overtime. Jongin doesn't look away.

Then fingers fly to Jongin's hair, gripping hard, and Jongin finds himself yanked back down. This time, it's anything but chaste. They kiss so hard their teeth clack, but all they are aware of is the soft pressure of lips against lips and the warm slide of tongues. Jongin can almost feel Sehun's pulse from where their chests are flush against each other’s, and he can definitely feel the hitch in Sehun's breath when he grips onto the jut of his hip.

When Sehun pulls back for a gasp of air, Jongin doesn't let him take one. He recaptures Sehun's lips in his own, nipping lightly on his bottom lip and relishing in the little moan of surprise he gets in return.

“You know there's no one here to see us,” Sehun breathes, each word punctuated with an open-mouthed kiss. He drags his fingers down to the base of Jongin’s skull and holds him in place.

“Uh huh.”

They don’t stop making out until a bunch of drunk students stumble out into the yard. Someone trips over patio furniture, and the ruckus is enough to have Jongin jerk back in shock. Sehun chases after his lips, but stops when Jongin presses their foreheads together, eyes still closed. There’s a hand underneath his shirt, fingers splayed across Jongin’s ribcage, and Sehun can feel it expand and contract with each breath.

“What are we doing?” Sehun dares to ask.

“Don’t really know,” Jongin admits.

They leave it at that. When the rest of Jongin’s drink runs out, they head back into the house for more alcohol and find themselves pulled into a game of beer pong. It’s an easy victory, and Jongin trails after Sehun as the latter tries to hunt down a few shots. They find a half-finished bottle of tequila stuffed behind a sofa – they drink from it until the buzz of alcohol returns, then Sehun pulls Jongin into the corner of the room and kisses him.

Music bleeds into Jongin’s body, the beat winding tight around his bones. Sehun’s pressing him into the wall with a leg slotted between his, and before Jongin knows it, he’s got hands down the back of Sehun’s jeans and a rapidly forming erection.

Someone stumbles right into Sehun’s back, and Jongin narrowly avoids biting down on his tongue when they’re jostled. It stops them from going any further though, too aware despite the alcohol that they’re crossing some sort of boundary that neither one of them is prepared for.

 

 

 

  
Steam is still curling around him when he steps out of the shower, a towel slung around his hips and water dripping from his hair. A quick glance around tells Jongin that Junmyeon has left for his shift at the student centre, which means that Jongin doesn’t have to worry about getting nagged at if he trails water all over the floor.

He’s in the middle of pulling on a pair of sweats when the door swings open. Sehun's standing there, still in his practice clothes, knuckles of his right first completely split open. There's dried blood everywhere on his hand.

“What the fuck happened to you?” Jongin nearly trips over the towel on the floor in his haste to cross the room.

“He came to my practice,” Sehun says, dropping his sports bag and closing the door with his left hand. He lets Jongin examine the extent of the damage to his right. “It's been like, five months since I thought I got out from under his possessiveness, Jongin. I've been so patient with him. He's seen you and I together and yet he still won't leave me alone. Someone like that doesn't deserve my respect. I socked him in the face. Maybe more than once. Got benched for the next three games, but it's definitely worth it.”

Jongin steers Sehun over to a chair, and he ducks into the bathroom for the first aid kit. He works quickly and quietly, taking the time to collect his own thoughts and to let Sehun cool off. Sehun doesn't even react when Jongin sanitizes the wounds, too preoccupied with glaring at the Radiohead poster plastered to Jongin's wall.

“There,” Jongin says quietly, taping the bandage down. “I can rewrap it for you after you take a shower, if it's necessary.”

Sehun flexes his fingers.

“Thanks,” he says, and Jongin moves out of the way when he gets up to rummage in his bag. “I'm gonna take a quick shower then.”

He disappears into the bathroom before Jongin can respond.

Sehun spends an inordinately long time inside. Just as Jongin is about to barge in and make sure his friend is alright, Sehun steps out, clad in a fresh pair of boxers with his towel draped around his neck. Water is still dotted all down his chest, but he doesn’t seem to care.

“Need me to rewrap it?”

“No, I think it’s okay,” Sehun says. He tosses the towel onto his bag and crawls onto Jongin’s bed. He lies, spread-eagle, across the bedspread. Jongin studies him from his spot at Junmyeon’s desk.

“Does it hurt?”

“Yeah. Really sore. But whatever.”

“So what happened after you punched him?”

Sehun’s eyes slide down to meet his, lids heavy.

“Told him if he comes anywhere near me again with the intention of getting back with me that I will be reporting him to the school for harassment. If that doesn’t work, the authorities.”

“About time, honestly,” Jongin comments, fiddling with a pen.

With a few crooks of his index and middle fingers, Sehun calls Jongin over to the bed. The bed isn't really big enough to fit the both of them, especially not when they're both tall. But they make do, even if it means Jongin has to rest a knee on Sehun's hip.

“What's up,” Jongin asks. He feels Sehun's shrug.

So they lie in silence until a question bubbles up in Jongin's throat.

“So does this mean it's time to fake break up?”

Sehun's foot, which had been tapping absently against Jongin's shin, stops moving.

“I don’t want to talk about that right now.”

“Okay,” Jongin says slowly. “What _do_ you –”

“I don’t want to talk at all,” Sehun interjects. He sits up, but when Jongin makes to follow, Sehun places his good palm on Jongin’s bare chest and pushes him back down. Then, with the agility of an athlete, he swings a leg over Jongin’s hip and settles down just below his navel.

“Sehun,” Jongin begins, already feeling his pulse quicken.

“I don’t,” Sehun repeats, leaning down, “want to talk.”

 

 

 

  
Jongin’s fingers are pressing bruises into the flesh of Sehun’s hips, but neither of them has uttered a single word since their lips met all those minutes ago. What little clothing they had on are now strewn across the floor, and they’re breathing heavily into each other necks as Sehun grinds down on Jongin’s erection.

Precome makes the slide easy, but the heat shared between their bodies is overwhelming. Sehun sits up and grabs the headboard for purchase, and Jongin takes the chance to wrap a hand around their cocks. A moan tumbles out of Sehun’s lips – when Jongin glances up, he sees that Sehun has his gaze fixated on the sight of their erections sliding into Jongin’s fist. Sehun rocks his hips harder and faster, Jongin’s groan of approval spurring him on until he comes messily across Jongin’s torso. Chest heaving as he catches his breath, Sehun rubs at the underside of Jongin’s cock with his thumb, paying extra attention to the glans just beneath the slit. It doesn’t take long for Jongin to orgasm after that, come spurting onto the mess that’s already on his body.

They stare at each other, Sehun leaning against the wall for support as Jongin traces random shapes into the small of Sehun’s back with one hand and wipes down his front with the other. Having tissues next to one’s bed is a definite must-do.

“I don’t want to fake break up,” Sehun finally says, voice rough and chock full of emotion. His eyes are glistening, and he rests his injured hand right over Jongin’s heart. “I don’t want us to be fake anything.”

“It was never fake for me.” When those words leave his mouth, Jongin feels just as surprised as Sehun looks. He’d never expected that what he felt for his best friend went beyond close friendship, never gave it a second thought. But it’s so glaringly obvious, now that he’d actually _said_ it. He can’t pinpoint exactly where their fake relationship had turned into a relationship that he actually wanted, but Jongin suspects it’s somewhere during the beginning. He had a taste of what it’d be like to date Sehun, and god, it’s nothing short of amazing.

“Do you even like men, Jongin?” Sehun asks quietly.

“I… never really thought about that,” Jongin admits. “But I know I like you. So… I guess I do?”

Sehun chokes out a watery laugh. “I guess you do.” His eyes are still bright with tears, but the joy in them squeezes almost painfully at Jongin’s heart.

So he pulls Sehun down for another round of kisses. They trade languid ones, and Jongin relishes in the knowledge that he no longer has to pretend that kissing Sehun means nothing to him. Sehun won’t stop carding fingers through Jongin’s hair, so Jongin busies himself with leaving featherlight touches all down Sehun’s sides, stopping right at the curve of his ass.

“How long has it been,” Sehun asks, lips brushing against Jongin’s cheek. He can feel hardness in the seam of his thigh.

“Since?”

“Since you slept with someone.”

“Not since we started fake dating,” Jongin answers, letting Sehun rock against his thigh. “Why?”

“Do you want to?”

Jongin blinks down at Sehun. “With you? Now?”

“Yeah.”

“How would we…”

Sehun laughs, a short burst of music to Jongin’s ears. “I’m assuming you’ve never had a dick up your ass before,” he says, voice full of amusement. “So I’ll volunteer as tribute.”

“I’d let you win, you know,” Jongin says seriously. “If we were in the Hunger Games.”

“As sweet as ever,” Sehun says, reaching over to where Jongin keeps his supplies.

“How’d you know I keep my condoms there?”

“I stole some before,” Sehun shrugs, fumbling around for the lube. “Your stash saved my ass many times.”

“Fuck, I always thought that was Junmyeon!”

“Shh.” Sehun presses a finger to Jongin’s lips. “No more talking, unless you’re screaming my name.”

He watches, transfixed, as Sehun dribbles lube onto his fingers and reaches around, hip cocked as he finds his entrance. Wanting to be helpful – and involved – Jongin swipes up lube that had spilled onto his belly and smears it down Sehun’s cock. He pumps Sehun slowly, taking his time to enjoy the weight of Sehun in his hand and the silkiness of his skin.

“You’re so hard,” he mumbles, awed. Above him, Sehun huffs out a laugh.

“Yeah,” he replies, lips parting as he pushes a second finger in. He lets out a lungful of air in one long exhale, breath only hitching once when Jongin swipes experimentally across the slit.

When Sehun deems himself prepared enough, he rolls a condom over Jongin’s erection and slides up Jongin’s body to position himself.

“Okay?” He asks.

“Wait,” Jongin says. “I wanna…” He sits upright and pulls Sehun into his lap. “I want to hold you.”

“God, you’re cheesy,” Sehun mutters, slinging his legs around Jongin’s hips as he presses the head of Jongin’s cock against his entrance. “Never change.”

Then he sinks down, inch by inch, and Jongin has never felt such pleasure in his life. He grabs onto a slim waist, head falling into the curve of Sehun’s neck as his eyes flutter shut at the flood of sensation.

The moan that Sehun releases when Jongin is fully seated inside is sinful. There’s a brief sting of pain when Sehun bites into Jongin’s shoulder, but it only serves to stoke the fire currently crackling in the pit of Jongin’s stomach.

They remain in that position, Sehun’s hips rolling down as Jongin rocks up. It’s slow, gentle, and devastatingly _loving_ that Jongin clutches Sehun tighter to him, arms wrapping around his middle. He can feel Sehun pressing cute little kisses along the line of his shoulder, and he whispers a simple _love you_ into Sehun’s ear.

Jongin comes first, balls drawn high and tight as he releases deep into Sehun’s heat. When Jongin slips a finger between Sehun’s cheeks and rubs along his stretched rim, Sehun releases with a garbled cry. He clenches down so tightly around Jongin’s oversensitive cock that their heads nearly collide when Jongin jerks in surprise.

“My legs are cramping,” Sehun whispers.

“My hips are burning,” Jongin returns.

Sehun collapses into a fit of laughter, and Jongin has to carry him into the shower where they spend far too much time under the stream of lukewarm water relearning things about each other.

 

 

 

  
“So,” Sehun begins, holding his drink out of Baekhyun’s reach. “We’ve decided that we want to actually date. No more of that fake dating shit.”

Chanyeol blinks at them. “You guys were fake dating? This whole time? Shit, I thought it was legit.”

“Yeah, I thought you guys realized that the ‘fake’ thing wasn’t exactly working,” Baekhyun says. “God, you two are stupid.”

“Give them a break,” Junmyeon says mildly, poking at his food. “At least they finally arrived at the conclusion we all got to ages ago. Better late than never, yes?”

“What would you think,” Jongin says, turning to Sehun. “If I sent Erik a thank you basket? I mean, without him, we probably wouldn’t be in this position right now.”

Sehun purses his lips in thought. “I’ll let you send one if you let me write the card.”

Jongin knocks their drinks together. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like emotional sex, okay.
> 
>  
> 
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
